Our Shunned Girl
by rinrin501
Summary: A new Hunter exam is to be commenced and this year Gon & Killua will be examiners! What would happen if they meet someone new? Join my OC, and our favorite quartet as they help her embark the world coping up to what she had loss and facing a threatening comeback of hunters' worst enemy.- Waahhhh...! Im not so good with summaries and sorry for typos(hide). I do not own HunterxHunter
1. First meeting

KILLUA'S POV

Im annoyed. Too annoyed, i think if anyone pick a fight with me I'll shove their pitty eyes to their mouth and force them to gulp it down!  
Why? Why, u ask? It's because of GON! that moossy Green jerk took a job without me knowing and what's worse? He just told me about let's... say...just before I start narrating this freaking narration!

What's the job? That dumb just accepted an offer of the association to be an examiner in this year's hunter exam and dragged me in it WITHOUT MY CONSENT! That idiot will surely get what he is looking for when we meet! Worst case scenario, ask me where I am now. Come on guys ask me. I'm just about precisely the opposite of the place where gon might be standing right now. in short were in the opposite sides of the world! I'm gonna shittingly kill him!

* * *

"That's our spot kiddo?! move!" the bald man casually, I mean angrily command me as his comrades looked down at me mockingly. I looked at them all skeptically.  
"didn't hear it?! move!" they repeat. I moved sideways leaving my original spot.  
"Are you kidding us?! move to another place!" he kicked me at the side moving me farther from my sitting spot which gain audience of some people in the ship. I did not flinched or whatever. I just stood up and sat at the furthest corner to avoid anymore commotions. 'they could've just asked me to transfer place' i complained inwardly.  
After I left the place I grew up, I traveled along different places and met different people until i heard about this hunter exam, w/c seemed to be so famous. As i had remembered of what various persons told me, this is a prestigious exam where only the strongest and worthy few had passed. The license is somewhat valuable and can access almost anything, I was just curious about this and it seems like it's pretty useful, being a hunter.

I exasperated inwardly. It's like many weaklings and unworthy chumps are on the same way as I am... just like those thugs who stole my post, well not literally mine but I'm the first one there

*pout.

I just know they're cut out of being a hunter. I tilt my head downward, assuring my self 'would this be really worth it?'.

"Hey..." I looked up seeing a white haired boy holding a something I can assume to be lollipop in his mouth. Seriously? I breath deeply again. "...don't worry I wont steal your place." I just nod. The sweet tooth sat beside me few feet away from me. Well... yeah 'sweet tooth' cause he obviously like sweets. Few minutes of silence took over until he spoke.  
"why did u let them have your spot? U did not even bother to fight back?" I looked at him blankly and tilt my head sideways.

"Waste of ATP" I shortly answered. He looked at me questioningly, like saying 'what?!'

"A...what?!" there. he said it. "ATP- Adenosine Triphosphate- energy" his lollipop dropped, mouth ajar. I inspected him then away.

"you're... a smart ass..." he said unbelievably. I like people praise me though I don't show it... yet the latter part irritates me. A tick mark appears at my head forcing my self to calm down before I can smack this old kid in the head.  
"I appreciate u complementing me, but the latter... seems inappropriate." He just looked at me then silence befalls between us and I nearly dozed off of it.

"What's your name?" he asked "name? Sherwin... Sherwin Kusakagi" I answered.

"Sherwin... huh?" he repeated. "...Im Killua" A hand was stretched out for shake hands with me and I reached it.

"nice meeting u?" I doubly said.

"Ohhh... U got soft hands for a guy!" My eyes twitched of what he said. GUY. Again, I was mistaken for a guy, how many times should this happen for 1 day?

"Excuse me but, if I'm not mistaken u took me for a guy?"

"Hmm? yeah...?" he looked at me questioningly again. I took off my hood and looked at him straightly, my hazel brown eyes looked directly at his light blue ones.

"I.." his eyes widened in shock as he disbelievingly step back from me "...i know there's something with ur way of speaking but..." he blushed, i think "... WTF! your a GIRL?!"

I looked around seeing few eyes on us.

"Uhh... yeah? I guess so?"

"What do u mean 'u guess so?' your definitely a girl! a 100% girl!" he loudly said while pointing at me.

"...So?"


	2. New Hunter Exam

SHERWIN'S POV

"Why would a girl like u take the hunter exam?" we are now back at our seat after the commotion.

"because a girl like me just want to have a hunter license?" He formed a frown with his brow showing distaste in my answer. O come on! what's my answer like? a food?!

"let me rephrase it" he coughed a little "...why would you want to be a hunter?" the seriousness in his voice is clear as the ocean, w/c by the way isn't that clear.

*sweatdropped

"a hunter's license can be very useful to me. since I got to be frequently in danger due to my job..." he listens to me intently as I explained my reason for entering the hunter exam.

"huh? Why? what exactly is your job?" curiosity got him.

"Why ask?"

"does that bother u?"

"a bit. but i had spilled much now so lets stop the queries." i ended the topic just like that and looked away from the white haired boy whose now squatting at my side.

"By the way. How old are u?" he asked "16 turning 17 few months from now " I answered irritatedly.

"heh?" a smirk was put on his face. "Im older than you..."

"then?"

"then you should start calling me Killua-sama or Killua-san at least" there he is now, standing oh so tall in front of me radiating an oh so MIGHTY and brilliant one sided smile on me.

*sweat-dropped

"you too going to the exam?" My turn to ask.

"well yeah, u can say that" he said as he put his arms at the back of his neck and lied down. I eyed him for a moment. This lad is certainly not a novice with this.

* * *

After 1, 2, 3... i don't know how many freakin' days was it, we finally land off to Ishibata island where the years hunter exam would take place. It is so nice to be finally stepping in a land after so many days of sea traveling.

\- on the way to the exam site

"So tell me why are we sticking with each other until now?" I asked the white haired boy as he literally sniffed all the chocolates he had just bought. _Uuugghh_. to my disgust. It's not like I have something against chocolates but thinking that he alone sniffed out about thirty, THRIRTY, boxes of chocolates in just a few minutes... makes me cringed.

"Weer... A cud ushh a riter componi" (tans: well i could use a little company) i just sighed deeply at the sight of him. Really he is now licking his fingers for the chocolate remains. 'if it is only reasonable I would think he is the cause of what the world now call as chocolate crisis'.

KILLUA'S POV

Strolling towards the exam site I decided to follow Sherwin and use his... I mean her company. The heck! I haven't really thought of him as a guy until he.. she revealed her self, just freakin' annoying..

"what?" she asked as if not looking at me. Shit! I just realized i was looking at him..her for a while now. Whooaa.. I felt a little embarrassed there.

*bzzzttt...bzzztt..

Saved by the bell!I mean my phone.

I pulled out my phone and signaled Sherwin to quite down, she just shrugged it off. _Tsk. _

"...lo?" I answered the phone boringly and with annoyance, more or less I have 100% sure of who is calling.

"KILLLLUUUUAAAAAA! alas! u had landfall here, where are u now?! kochi..kochi!"*O* I sweat dropped at his childishness. He still is the same, or should we say it increased more.

"Stop shouting! Ok? and 'landfall'? what's that?"

"Eiii.. Killluu...aaa the exams gonna start in a few hours." the tick mark on me grew bigger.

"Face it! Let's just meet at the exam proper!" I ended the call before he answered me, avoiding his childish whining.

* * *

I tagged along with Sherwin until the exam site and go with the examinees. Even I got a Tag and its number 107 while Sherwin is 106. more or less the examinees will only be 120, i guess. Low number of applicants this year, I see.

The first exam was just a breeze, it was seeing who can solve riddles. and my reaction? WHAT WAS THAT?! and the answer? only silence. SILENCE guys. there's no answer! what a shithead exam?! who gave this exam anyways?!

(Remember: Killua is not in the path towards the Cedar tree Kirikos with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio)  
If not because of Sherwin I could have failed this exam in first phase!

"Killua-san Are u okay?" O right she's still here with me. We rode a blimp towards the 2nd phase site.

"Yeah..." I said in a fake smile "...how did you know the answer by the way?" I got curious bout it. Only 34 examinees left minus myself 33, drastic fall right?

"If by any chance ur lover and ur mother were about to die and u can only save one who would it be?..." she repeat the question at the exam "...can you think about your answer to it for just mere 3 seconds?" I don't get it. I looked at her confused waiting for further explanation . "... Life can't be decided with just a mere of 3 seconds Killua-san, you can answer either of them but you can't just do that in real life. Choices and situations which you'll wish u never had"

"I see.." She's giving importance to life, she's deep, way too deep. It's rooting from somewhere in her, she might had those choices in her experience. A sad and lonely life must she have, she's like a hollow, a deep void with out anything.

"Stop looking at me like that."deadpanned. I...i.. I looked away from her immediately and blood rushed to my face. F*ck isn't this a girly kinda thing?!


	3. Weird Exams

"mina-sama we are now approaching the 2nd Phase site of the exam, we are suggesting you now to prepare for the test" the sound from the announcer echoed the whole ship. Same as the others we looked out on to what or where we are.  
As I looked out of the glass window... 0_0!  
Most likely... I know who will be the instructor in this phase, and it'll be difficult enough to pass. Whats with the association?! WHY THE F*CK DID THEY LET HIM DO THIS?!

"f*CK!" i cursed on a gritted teeth.

"something wrong?" Sherwin confusingly asked me.

"N-Nothing!..." i lied "...just thinking of what would we do there"

"Huh.. something with circus? clowns?" exactly! Clowns! and there is only one clown I would know on who would brought the examinees here the insane-

"~ugghhh ringo-chans! This is your phase 2 examiner the brilliant clown HISOKA" *gulp. I knew it! that creep is getting a lot creepier than ever! "...see down there is my beloved ~ugghh festival circus. All you have to do is to avoid the MEs capturing you for let's say...2 hours. anyone isn't caught passes. easy right? " *giggles

"That creep.."

"huh? did you say something Sherwin?" I looked at her as i heard her mutter something. she just shoke her head and stared back at the monitor.

"~ahhh and i might add,you can attack me, hide from me, ambush me, kill me or whatever you like. *giggles* point is just dont get caught. Sa~~~ let the game begin."then he disappeared.

"huh? that's it? This exam's just like a game of tag!"the applicants utter in announce

"piece of cake!"

"just 2 hours? I dont think he can capture us all in that."

"and kids should just stay at home watching TV while sucking their " a lot bunch of people laughed while eying the two of ' if im not worried about the exam i could just annihilate them all in a blink.

"Na. na. na. what a boring game." Sherwin said in a low tune.  
Are they all insensitive? Hisoka's a lot more stronger than them! such ignorant bastards are they. 'tch'  
And Sherwin's one of them huh? sigh.

After the game had started we took off the blimp and started roaming the place. others started running and hinding while we... are casually walking.

"Say Killua-san, what are this?" she said while pointing in the caterpilar-like-obviously-a-roallercoaster-ride. what is she a primitive kind of a person? No. no. no. She's knowledgeable than me...but a roller-coaster? seriously? i looked at her in disbelief holding my self to burst out laughing to avoid offending her.

"Ahem.." i coughed "..this is called a roller-coaster, it is a ride w/c runs very fast!" I explained to her head up proudly.

"I thought it was a big De-organed caterpillar."

***sweat dropped**

as she poked the thing with full of curiosity and amazement.

Suddenly a wave of killing intent was shot to us. I turned my head to see him. you know who it is. Hisoka.

"~my my. aren't we seeing a familiar face here?"he said as he flicked a card and playfully waved it. I gritted my teeth and take my battle stance.

"Hisoka." Sherwin said tilting her head.

"hhmm?..." Hisoka shifted his eyes from me to her. then i instinctedly leaped infront of sherwin and attacked Hisoka whose dodgging every kick and punch I blow. He smirked evilly and swat me strong enough to flew a few meters away. wait, what the heck am i doing? im not even and examinee here.

He then continued to walk towards sherwin who eyed him intently but not moving. he inched towards her with an amused look and said something. i saw sherwin's lips twitched a little then back to normal. What are they talking about?  
I leaped to attack Hisoka but then again he avoided it jumping away from sherwin.

"~~dont be so harsh ringo-chan. I am now having my time as a real examiner here *giggles* Ah...by the way Gon-chan is tremmbling in his room last night, why haven't you seen him?~~~"

"Like hell! it must be you that caused him to tremble like that!" i grabbed sherwin's hands and run as fast as could using God-speed away from the red-head.

"Are u okay?" I asked as i put her down and entered a a tent hiding from Hisoka.

"Yeah.. thanks" she replied shortly.

"What did Hisoka said to you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing much. He said a gift came by." a gift? I really starting to get suspicious in this.

"Very well..." i just dropped the topic i'll just observe for a while "...let's find somewhere to hide." i tried to pull her but she insisted.

"Do you know how many Hisoka's are there outside?" How many? As i know there is only 1 hisoka in the world. "...you dont know do you?... it is useless to hide from 33 Hisoka's."

"33!?"

"Yeah. remember the 'MEs' he said in the ship?"

\- throw back  
_"~ugghhh ringo-chans! This is your phase 2 examiner the brilliant clown HISOKA" *gulp. I knew it! that creep is getting a lot creepier than ever! "...see down there is my beloved ~ugghh festival circus. All you have to do is to avoid the MEs capturing you for let's say...2 hours. anyone isn't caught passes. easy right? " *giggles_

-current

"... one every examinee. 'Anyone who will hide will be find, and anyone who will does not will stay as such' " With that she went out of the tent and stroll all over the place as we heard alot of screams and explosions turning this circus place to somewhat a wierd battle field.  
I turned back to Sherwin whose curiously eyeing a bear creature besides a stand. *sweatdropped  
Seriously... she's a question.

the 2 hours passed by, Sherwin inspecting random things, me sweat-dropping while eating my beloved chocolates. not intending to offer her one. bleeeehhhh!  
when we were called back only 21 persons remaining minus myself so 20. I didn't expect this much to pass Hisoka's exam. but then again i dont know what that clown is up to. bahhh!

*bzzzt bzzzzzt

I ignored the vibrating phone. i'll face Gon once his phase came up.

\- 3rd phase

All the applicants are now gathered in a big stadium in the center is a yellow helmet for construction placed on top of a table. Seriously? This is the weirdest exam in the history of the hunter association.

"MINNA-SAN! WELCOME TO YOUR 3RD PHASE! CONGRATS FOR REACHING HERE!" everyone sweatdropped as they saw the guy run from one end of the stadium to us with energy so high he can just die. Grrrrr! that moossy green jerk! As he reached us I entered zetsu, and sneaked in front of the crowd then... SMACK!  
well that felt good.

"Ittaiiii! Killua!...u came!" he run towards me as he received another kick greeting from urs truly.

"Do you know how much u disturbed my trip?! u asshole!" I said while head locking him "...i have to left Nanika and Alluka at home just for this then u let me travel for i-dont-know-how-many-days it is to the other side of the world just fro your stupid request!"

"etto Killua, cant this wait a little longer?" he looked at in front of us. well yeah, the examinees are right here, i completely forgot.

"Ahemm" I coughed and straightened up. "I am Killua and this dumb one is Gon..."

"Killua..." Gon whined scratching his face.

"WHAT?..." I shot daggers at him and turned to the scared examinees "..we are ur 3rd phase examiners. Gon!"

"H-hai!.." Gon then explained how the 3rd phase goes. It was something like. Janken poy game, but the winner shall get the chance to smack the opponent in the head for 3 seconds while the loser shall have the helmet for protection. "...however even the loser puts the helmet, the winner will still have the privilege to whack the head of the loser for 3 seconds provided that he will not destroy of break the helmet. winner will be declared once the other side surrenders or is unconscious or unable to continue the fight. well lets begin!" *Smack!

"Killua!" he said rubbing his head.

"HEHE..." I just grinned at him.

**GONs POV**

etto, Killua is really harsh on me :'( . I didn't even want to be an examiner here myself but Ging... he should be the one giving the exam not me, but he refused and directed the association on me saying 'He can give way better exam than me' or 'He can do it way better' something like than so i was forced to. Sorry Killua, i just cant do this alone.  
Anyways, this game should be exciting. jankenpoy. We draw lots on who would be the opponent of whose then started the game.

the referee of the game called the 1st match game.

"start!" the game had started with a laugh, well maybe just for me.

"Killua did you see that?!... hahaha" i tried to tug my best friend but he is not there anymore *pout. bad killua.

i saw him approach one of the examinees w/c is hooded and seems to be in our age. Curiously i inched closer to them.  
I'll surely earn a smack for this.

"You okay Sher?" Sher? Sir? eeehhh?!

"Yeah, just fine"

"Sorry for not telling Im an Examiner" Kilua shyingly scratched his head.

"It's alright, I knew"

"EEehhh?! h-how?"

"Well more or less I had the idea. Remember phase 2? There is only one Hisoka w/c appeared. One every examinee but there's none for u, I've got suspicious of it." The one Killua talking too raised her/his head allowing me to see its features. Smiling sweetly, her hazel brown eyes looked directly at Killua whose now Blushing profusely. 0_0 KILLUA'S GIRLFRIEND?!

"Gon-sama. Gon-sama!" I snapped out when i heard someone called for me.

"YES?!" i answered. Realizing the glare Is am receiving from Killua at my back i ran as fast as i could towards the staff thats calling for me to save my ! i'll deal with it later.

** KILLUA'S POV**

When Gon's busy attending to the contest, i simply walked away from him towards Sherwin to apologize for ... you know what.

"You okay Sher?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just fine" she replied without retrieving her eyes on the current battle.

"Sorry for not telling Im an Examiner" I said as I scratch my cheeks shyly.

"It's alright, I knew" 0_0

"EEehhh?! h-how?" She knew? EEiii?

"Well more or less I had the idea. Remember phase 2? There is only one Hisoka w/c appeared. One every examinee but there's none for u, I've got suspicious of it." She deduced it from there? How intriguing.

"Gon-sama. Gon-sama!" I looked behind finding Gon eavesdropping. Tch! That jerk. I shoot daggers at him as he ran toward the staff.

"Sorry 'bout him" I muttered at Sherwin.

"U dont have to, doesn't bother me much"

"So. What do u think of the exam?"

"Pretty weird... I think" -_-

"Yeah, i think so too. It's the weirdest exam yet. Well, good luck!" i tapped her shoulder a bit then run off to Gon.

We just watched the Test untill it's her turn to fight. Childish the game is. so as the maker of the exam. -_-

"Heh! missy... just back out. It's a shame to hurt a pretty girl like u" EEiii? Sherwin? Pretty? Pfft!

"Killua?" Gon called.

"Hmmm?" restraining the laughter i held back.

"Is she your girlfriend?"0_0!

"w-WHAT ARE U SAYING GON!? s-sHE'S NOT MY gIRLFRIEND!..." I burst out "...well she might be a friend."

"O?..." he tilted his head innocently "...she's a girl and she's your friend. So SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! RIGHT!?" a tick mark appeared at my head containing myself to smack Gons'. He's simply annoying in his own way.

"Janken...pon!" We both turned our head at the same time at the current match which is Sherwin versus the unknown thug ..whatever!. Rock versus paper, Sherwin won but the guys seems pretty quick and wore the hat. now how's she going to get him without breaking the- 0_0

*blagg

Silence...

"Tegoro can't fight, Sherwin won the round!"

"Sugoii..." Gon hissed "..ur friiends' pretty good, nee, Killua?"

"hm." I did she do that? By hurting your opponent without breaking the barrier. My only hypothesis with this is that, she did send her force through the barrier, no, thats not a hypothesis, that is was she just did. But how? She's really an enigma.

The phase ends with half the number of the remaining applicants, 10. this Forced the Association to bid the final exam, this exam totally suck! they only had 10 applicants who hardly passed the 3 WIERD phases.  
As expected the chairman of the hunters association showed it's self to introduce the final exam, even us the examiners didn't know what it will be, haiii...


	4. Exams End

**Thank you for the views guys! I really do appreciate it! **

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and all thou..**

**To SilverSapphire34523 : I had plan to make him an examiner, but of course its Kurapika we're talking about whose always away and busy (taking into consideration ). But no worries... he'll appear sooner or later. :))**

* * *

_continue..._

**KILLUA's POV**

"Hello everyone, I congratulate you all for passing the previous phases and reaching the end of the exam. I will now explain, how the last part be..." -_- the weird cheetah like woman who introduced herself as the chairman explained. Seriously? this things are getting weirder the passing time. "We will have u all draw lots here..."  
The fishbowl with names of i don't know... was passed around the applicants. After a few moments she talked again "...peel off the cards. You will see the name of probably your examiner or whoever..."

"Gon... do u know what is going to happen here?" I tugged Gon at my side whose eagerly listening, as if he's an applicant all over again.

_*sweat-dropped_

"Sorry Killua, they didn't tell me anything about it. Maybe Hisoka do?" He pointed out to the jester across the room who stopped playing cards and smiled creepily at us.

_*shiver_

"You go ask him" I told Gon.

".." he Shook his head hardly as it looks to fall off his neck with big drops of sweat forming in his forehead. A clear and strong disagreement to it.

"...U can pass the last phase when u receive the approval of the examiner on your plate. And for the examiners..." we were given a red card with weird inscription on it "...you will give those cards on the examiner whom you approve with, one every examiner. You can fight and force them to give you the cards.. or whatever you want guys as long as you obtain those from them. Good luck."

She then walked out of the room. As the examinees eyed all of the hunters inside the room, I saw someone on the staff approach Sherwin from behind and whispered to her something. She just nodded then left the room with him.  
Persons inside the room started to disseminate, while others started fighting with someone.

_*sigh_

"Gon, let's go..." when I look behind me I saw Gon he is now and currently playing janken with an examinee so this is how he would test his examinee

_*sweat-dropped_

"Killua! were playing Janken with 100 rounds! :)))" Yeah and his opponent seems losing to him. Nevermind, I sighed at the sight of him. pathetic.

"...I'll just-" I was cut off short when someone luckily landed a kick on me. hmmm

_*smirked_

"your Killua right?" the man mockingly asked me "yeah. so?" I stood up straight and dusted my pants with invisible dust in it.

"hmm... never thought u were with the association cause u were taking the exam yourself..."

"..." Pathetic

"Maybe that girl with u is also with the association, isn't she?... oh well he got that jester clown for her self."

"..." What? he got Hisoka's name on her plate? Sh*t! How unlucky could she be? "..ur wrong. She's not with the association, but..." I sneaked behind him and whispered "...did she really get Hisoka's name?" He flicked a kick at me but didn't manage a hit. He continued running towards me while I flipped a few meters away from him.

"You sure wanna settle this with a fight?" I said as I avoid every punch he threw. He is now panting and obviously exhausted as the sweats trickle down his face.

"Killua! I won,i won! yahoo-" Gon's victorious announcement was cut off as he caught the punch of the man whose my opponent. And why the hell is he attacking Gon? I tucked my hands inside my pockets and perked to him.

"Well, he looks pathetic as he is, he don't have it to be a hunter..." Gon looked at me pouting and with twiched eyebrows.

"No killua, he's a good person and an aspiring one. He lost but I gave him the card. :)))" eii? what? The guy kicked Gon but he dodged it without breaking eye contact with me.

"BAAAAKA! then why engage in that stupid janken?" the guy is attacking Gon but he continued to dodge all of it, in a thinking position. Resting his chin in his right pointing finger.

"Huh? I just want to..." he said as he tongued out and stopped the guys punch. "..and mister, please stop attacking me. I don't have the red card anymore, and you won't even land a punch like that." He scolded the guy whose bigger than him 3 times.

_*sweatdropped_

* * *

**SHERWIN'S POV**

After the explanation someone in the staff had invited me to come for something. That led me this huge empty room carpeted with yellow furry cloth and a red sofa set in the middle. After a few minutes of waiting alas someone came in.

"Sherwin Kusakagi or should I call u Shion Kusakagi? The Fireloom?" I looked at the person who entered, it was the chairman Cheadle. I stood to recognize her presence but she gestured me to sit.

"Shion died after the war chairman, I'm known as Sherwin nowadays." I explained to her.

"That doesn't change Shion, Sherwin is just a pretense first name of yours. it's just the same"

"more than anyone, i know it. It is so, that I recognize the existence of Shion thus I retain my Kusakagi last name, and as so to remember what are the things I have done. I hope u understand" She smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"I understand Sherwin. But there is no need for u to have the exam, you yourrself may be ranked as one of the highest hunter, and had contributed a large part in this community."

"No... And I really need the license. The benefits of being a recognized hunter is much more useful nowadays." I defended

"True. True. By the way, when did u woke up?" She asked with full of curiosity

"Four years ago? I secluded myself at NGL one of the caves but it seemed that there had been a trouble going on that triggered my earlier awakening."

"Your at NGL? all the time?"

"Yeah, nice hiding place isn't it?" i smiled weakly at her as she breathed deeply

"I myself didn't exactly know what happened but after the war, troubles subsided and that forced the late chairman to tighten the hunters exam registration."

"..." I didn't bother to answer coz its not a question, right?

"Enough of that, exam is still going on, though I know you will pass it with ease. May I know whose your target?"

I grabed the card in my pocket and show her the name on it.

"Hisoka..." She meddled her chin on the thought. "...I had forgot, he's here. Did he recognize u?"  
I shrugged not knowing how to answer as I myself am not sure if he did recognize me or not.  
I got up and exited the room without excusing myself.

* * *

"Sa~~~ you got my name eh?~"  
"Yeah... and eavesdropping is rude, Hisoka." I was unsure of what to say to him. I don't know if I can win if he insist to have a fight with me.  
"Oh come on, Shi-chan, I mean Sherwin-san." I looked at him uninterestedly and motioned him to follow me.  
I don't know this place but we ended up sitting in the bench at the back of the building, more of i am sitting and he is standing leaning on a tree.

"Will you give me your card Hisoka or should you insist in fighting or some king of attics of yours?" I broke the ice as I was starring blankly at the sky.

"~now, now. Sherwin-san, I'll just give you this if I am satisfied with your answers on my questions."

"Drop it, I'll say what I want." I deadpanned

"Why'd u disappeared after the war?" the tone in his voice became serious and mellow.

"I fall to slumber." i answered shortly uninterested in explaining further.

"Slumber?"

"The recoil has been too much, I am still in recovery." I closed my eyes and felt the warmth rays of sun touch my skin.

"Eeeehhh...? By the way, the packaged knife is in your room, I also left the red card in there. take care of yourself, okay?" I looked at him, his eyes full of concern.

"Dont worry about me, i think i found a new friend...that reminds me, How's Illu-nii?" He frowned a little and crossed hs arms in his broad chest the looked away.

" It still upset me, as u call him your brother and me not. He's fine, the business kicking and he still kills, **alot**. U going to see him?"  
I shrugged

"I don't know. When we see each other, we see each other." he just smirked and walked away waving.

"Don't push yourself lil sis...!" he shouted. If Hisoka is creepy being a clown, he's a lot more creepier when he's normal, Im telling you and 'Im not your sis, u jerk'. I smiled inwardly as i looked upon the bright sun smiling at me. This day's pretty nice.

* * *

"So where are you going after this?" Killua asked as he nibble his lollipop. to my disgust.

"YorkNew, Im going to meet some friends there." Friends. Yeah, somehow i consider them one of my few friends. I wonder how they are doing now. "..how 'bout you guys?"

"Eeee..." Killua looked at Gon.

"...wanna go see Kurapika?" the raven haired boy enthusiastically said to the white haired one.

"Oh! It's almost a year since we saw them. Ok!" I just looked at the two of them with curiousity, Kurapika?

"Hey Sherwin-san, would you mind us coming with you to YorkNew? Our friend is probably there." Huh? I just nodded and walked off as they follow.

We rode a blimp towards YorkNew when I remembered something...

"Uhmm... guys? what date is it?" the two boys stopped their current ramen fight and gulped it down, looking at each other then back at me.

"July 4." July 4? so it is almost time for the auction.

"Do you guys know about the southernNew auction in YorkNew?" I asked. Probably Sherwin they know, they were hunters after all.

"Hmm" the two nodded.

"Can we stop by at somewhere before getting to Yorknew? Im...somewhat broke." Yeah, desperate ..and depress. I should have asked money from Hisoka.  
"Where though?" Killua asked.  
"Heaven's ar-."

ring..  
ring..

Oh? this is later than expected...  
I looked away from Gon and killua then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shion?..." wrong expectation -_-

"What do u want pig?"

"DONT CALL ME PIG! FOR ALL I KNOW UR A STICK!"

"AND I'LL ROAST YOU 'TIL YOUR TENDER AND FEED YOU IN PIRANHAS!"

"you small little bitch!"

"Wait 'til I tell Illu-nii that." I smirked.

"you bitch... btw, aniki ordered me to send you something. I just called for confirmation...wait for a while." I ended the call. That pig is really easy to annoy.

"uhhmm.. sherwin-san..." oh, right Gon and Killua.

"Sherwin's fine Gon..."

"uhmm, sherwin, whose that?"

"Hmm? A zoldyck pig" I answered as I flinched into my cellphone for the message, no, a voicemail w/c came without turning to them. "..excuse me guys." I walked outside of the ship to listen to the voicemail sent by ilu-nii.

"Shion, I asked Milluki to track down your number since u haven't even informed us of your whereabouts and anything. If it hadn't been for Hisoka i wouldn't know u already came back. What happened 7 years ago..." yeah 7 years ago, 7 years that had been taken away form me. "...we really do regret it." hearing it from your monotonous voice i wouldn't believe it if I just don't know you nii-san. "...I hope your fine now, but hiding from us for ur recuperation was no excuse. I'll see you soon. Take care, get it?" -end-

"I get it Illumi. Such an overprotective brother." i turned to get back inside the ship when I saw Killua dumbfounded right behind me.

"Killua?" I waved my hand with my phone infront of him. He seemed somewhat like saw a ghost. His natural white became pail and his eyes widen.  
"Ei, killua-san!" I snapped my fingers infront of him w/c regained his consciousness. "..What are u doing here?"

"Uhmm... n-nothing" He looked away from me shyly, what's his problem? "...let's get back inside gon might be-"

"Matte, sherwin. Can we talk for a bit?" he looked at me with a sharp eyes w/c I returned as frown to him.

"Ok."

We sat at one of the bench outside while drinking a can of soda. What does he want to talk about? I wonder.

"When u said 'Zoldyck pig' do u know them?" I looked at Killua indefferently. Now that he mentioned it, he looks more like the white haired father of Illu-nii.

"Yeah, some of them. Why?"

"I'm a former assasin..." so that explains his inhuman senses.

"..a Zoldyck assasin."  
Uhhhhmmm. so his a Zoldyck assasin. Wait...WHAT?! 0_0 HE'S A ZOLDYCK ASSASIN?! so that means, he's illu-nii's brother?!

"Ur kidding?" I didn't believe though it's totally obvious that he resembles the old man.

"Im not!" he said whining as he stood up infront of me. I eyed him disbelievingly.

"You dont look like Illu-nii in anything. Except your both plain white skin."

"I-Illu-nii?!" he said like he is going to laugh or annoyed by the term.

"Uh-huh!"

"You also know Aniki?" Well, that confirms it. Like the other Siblings, he calls Illu-nii aniki.

"Ok, I belive you and yes, I know him since long ago."

"What is your connection with him?" with him? I never thought about that...

"let's see..." I rested my chin on my fingers thinking "...he might be a friend, a brother, yeah most likely a brother. Well, they help me raise my own."

"What?! What kind of bluff is that?! did he send you to spy on me?" he said.

"No..." I frowned deeper at what he just said. The hell! did he forget that he just tagged along with me in the exam and on this trip? I didn't force myself to them or to him atleast.

"So what's your purpose?"

"Purpose? didn't i say that earlier?"

"Stop answering me with questions!" he said bursting out. I stood ready to leave.

"you know, if you are angry with Illu-nii, I understand it as much. but don't bring out your rage on me coz Im not him." I glared at him for a while then left. but before i close the door I spoke "...Btw, I'm annoyed by this kind of conversation so cut the crap. Im not a spy of anyone." then I closed the door leaving him outside. This is why I'm not good going with other people, I easily get irritated with long conversations. I even thought of him as a friend, how annoying. But I can't blame him if he had such a brother, he must have been through a lot to hate Illu-nii that much.  
Well even I had thought of hating the two of them, Hisoka and Illumi.

"Oh? Sherwin-san!" Gon same as his self, called out waving. "have you seen Killua ? he said he's going after u confirming about the Zoldyck pig the-" I cut him to stop his blabbering. I'm getting a headache.

"Yes Gon, yes we already talked about it." I gave him a small smile then tapped his shoulder passing him and sitting on the vacant seat beside the window attempting to sleep to ease the headache.

_What's with Hisoka and Illumi's protective aura over Sherwin? or Shion? and Fireloom? _

_Checkout for the next Chappy...!_


End file.
